User blog:LavendaBrunette/My review of Breaking Dawn - Part I.
THIS BLOG CONTAINS SPOILERS OF BREAKING DAWN - PART I. IF YOU PLAN ON SEEING THE MOVIE AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS, DON'T READ THIS BLOG UNTIL AFTER YOU SEE THE MOVIE. GOT IT? GOOD. I've been ridiciulously pumped to see Breaking Dawn - Part I ever since I saw Eclipse. But in all honesty, who hasn't been pumped? So when the day finally came that this glorious movie came out, I spent the entire day at school spazzing out (because I was going to see it at 7pm with a bunch of my friends right after school). You guys were probably all in the same situation as me, whether you were at school or at work, or just at home. The movie began with the scene where a pissed off Jacob runs out of his house in the pouring rain, drops Edward and Bella's wedding invite, takes off his shirt and phases into a wolf. I was a bit disappointed with the fact that the movie started off that way; I was expecting to see Edward and Bella in the meadow since Bella was the one narrating. Okay, now if I keep reviewing specific details I'll be writing this blog all day. So let me just start skimming through the movie. Bella's dream about the immortal child was…off. There wasn't even an immortal child in the dream (but I guess that's because unlike in the book, Carlisle never told Bella about immortal children). But other than that, the dream was accurate; there was a pile of the dead bodies of Bella's loved ones in front of Edward and Bella and then Bella woke up. The end. I loved the wedding scene. It was absolutely gorgeous. And by the way, I fangirled when we finally got to see Bella's wedding dress; everyone here knows that I love fashion and that dress was BEAUTIFUL. For anyone who's reading this who hasn't seen the movie yet: the dress doesn't disappoint. The vows were a little short and Bella didn't even cry like in the book, but when Edward and Bella finally kissed as husband and wife I noticed something that I don't think anyone else noticed. As they kissed, I saw that out of nowhere all the pews were empty. My guess is that the empty pews is symbolic of the fact that while they kissed, Edward and Bella felt like they were the only people there. I liked that. They also skipped through the reception waaaay too quickly. I was mad that we only saw about two seconds of Alice and Jasper's kickass dance, but oh well. This movie is about demon vampire babies, not vampire dancing. Now on to my favorite people in the entire universe (I don't care that they don't really exist), the Denali coven! They changed Bella's introduction to the Denalis so much and I'm not sure if I liked it. Instead of Tanya, the first of the coven to come up to meet Bella were Carmen and Eleazar, with Tanya and Kate following behind them. I honestly thought it was so Carmen to just come up to a person she doesn't even know (Bella) and kiss her cheeks. Also, instead of Tanya, Carmen did most of the talking. I think Tanya and Kate had about one line, which annoyed me. Lastly, I'm not going to give away what happened with Irina; you'll just have to see for yourself. I felt so bad for her though. My poor baby. (Favorite line in that scene: "Hola." ~ Eleazar. His accent killed me.) The wedding speeches were absolutely hilarious. Everyone in the theater was cheering and/or cracking up; especially when Renée got up there and started singing a lullaby to Bella while in tears. Now; the honeymoon. I was SO happy that they used Llovera in the "almost water sex" scene. It worked so well and it even made me, the most unemotional person on the planet, tear up a bit. My friend sitting next to me was bawling so I had to hug her the entire time. The sex scene wasn't even as bad as I thought it would be. It was mostly just close-ups of Bella and Edward's faces smooshing against each other. I think I saw a total of one thrust, so it wasn't even too awkward. Bill Condon definitely did a good job of keeping it PG-13. I didn't think Edward reacted the right way when Bella found out she was pregnant with the demon child. Yes, I understand that he was in shock, but if I were him I would've been hyperventilating. And they didn't even show Bella's talk with Rosalie over the phone about keeping the baby; they didn't even have Edward protest to her keeping the baby (unless I missed something). They also skipped over the pregnancy almost entirely; we saw her on the way back from the honeymoon and then it just skipped to two weeks later when Jacob saw her for the first time. I LOVED the scene with the wolves when they found out about Bella's pregnancy via Jacob's thoughts. It was super dramatic and the awesome background music only added to the badassery. And I really liked the fact that the wolves' thinking voices sounded different than their speaking voices. Their thinking voices were a bit deeper and had an echo behind them; Sam's voice was the coolest IMO. The scenes with Jacob, Seth and Leah in their human forms were cheesy/boring, but that might be because I don't really care about the wolves all that much. Don't hate me. Imagine a drumroll right about now. ………THE BIRTH SCENE. It was all kinds of sick, twisted and disgusting, but that's exactly how it was supposed to be. The way Bella's back cracked when she leaned over to catch the cup of blood was so disgusting and I loved it. (And Kristen Stewart's acting was amazing at this point.) But after the demon child was out, and Jacob ran outside and started crying because he thought Bella was dead, THAT was when the waterworks came. I was crying SO. HARD. And then when they came back to Edward giving Bella CPR and saying, "Please, baby. Please," I cried even harder. He looked so broken and it made me want to run into the movie and give him a hug. As many of you know, I'm not a huge fan of the fact that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee (it's weird, it's cheesy and it's extremely creepy) but I thought the imprinting scene was beautiful. The flash forward of Renesmee when she's fully grown was so sweet and it was scary how similar the actress who played fully grown Renesmee looked to Mackenzie Foy. It had to be CGI; there is NO WAY the actress looked that close to Mackenzie. No. Way. I loved older Renesmee so much that I hope she makes an appearance in Breaking Dawn - Part II. The Quileute vs. Cullen scene was amazing, but I'm glad that Jacob ran out in wolf form and ended the fight quickly. That's all I have to say on the scene; I don't want to give it away. And finally, the end. The ending absolutely KILLED me. I wanted to throw my popcorn at the screen and say, "DAMN YOU, SUMMIT! DAMN YOU!" It ended with all of the Cullens (and Jacob) hearing Bella's heart stop beating. Then we saw a side-view of Bella's paler, gorgeous vampire face (and trust me, she was GORGEOUS). The camera zoomed in on her closed eyes, and then at the last second they opened and they were blood red. AND THEN IT ENDED RIGHT THERE. Everyone in the theater was pissed; this ending is worse than New Moon. And I don't mean worse as in the ending sucked, I mean worse as in they left us hanging. I can't wait a whole year to see VampBella! I need her NOW! So yeah, credits, credits, let out a little squeal when I see the Denali coven actors' names in big letters on the screen, freak out when the bonus scene with the Volturi comes on, and leave. Overall the movie was amazing and you'll absolutely love it if you haven't seen it already. In fact, I'm seeing it again with a couple of my friends today. Tell me what you think of my review in the comments, okay? :) Category:Blog posts